Warriors: The Lion's Wrath (5th Series): Book 1: The Gaps
by Wildfire10
Summary: AFTER THE LAST HOPE, this is my creation of the 5th series of Warriors after The Last Hope. This will fill in some gaps and if you still have some questions tell them to me through review. Cats are being rallied, and StarClan still recovers. Jayfeather quickly realizes that everything's not over, and that another threat is soon rising; the lion has returned for blood.
1. Allegiances and Prologue

**Allegiances**

**ThunderClan**

**Leader: ****Bramblestar- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes**

**Deputy: ****Squirrelflight- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes**

**Medicine Cat: Jayfeather- gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes**

**Warriors  
**

**Brackenfur- golden brown tabby tom**

**Cloudtail- long-haired white tom with blue eyes**

**Brightheart- white she-cat with ginger patches**

**Millie- striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes**

**Thornclaw- golden brown tabby tom**

**Leafpool- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat**

**Spiderleg- long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes**

**Birchfall- light brown tabby tom**

**Whitewing- white she-cat with green eyes**

**Apprentice- Lilypaw**

**Berrynose- cream-colored tom**

**Hazeltail- small gray-and-white she-cat**

**Mousewhisker- gray-and-white tom**

**Cinderheart- gray tabby she-cat**

**Lionblaze- golden tabby tom with amber eyes**

**Foxleap- reddish tabby tom**

**Icecloud- white she-cat**

**Toadstep- black-and-white tom**

**Rosepetal- dark cream she-cat**

**Apprentice- Snowpaw**

**Briarlight- dark brown she-cat**

**Blossomfall- tortoiseshell and white she-cat**

**Apprentice- Dewpaw**

**Bumblestripe- very pale gray tom with black stripes**

**Apprentice- Amberpaw**

**Ivypool- silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes**

**Apprentice- Seedpaw**

**Cherrymist- ginger she-cat with amber eyes**

**Molefur- brown and cream tom with amber eyes**

**Sorreltail- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes**

**Apprentices**

**Amberpaw- gray and white she-cat with amber eyes**

**Snowpaw- white tom with amber eyes**

**Dewpaw- gray tom with amber eyes**

**Lilypaw- dark brown tabby she-cat with white patches**

**Seedpaw- very pale ginger she-cat**

**Queens**

**Dovewing- pale gray she-cat with blue eyes, expecting Bumblestripe's kits**

**Daisy-cream long-furred cat from the horseplace**

**Poppyfrost- tortoiseshell she-cat, mother of Berrynose's kits, Thrushkit (brown and cream tabby she-kit with amber eyes), Cedarkit (cream-colored tabby tom with green eyes), Hollowkit (tortoiseshell she-kit with amber eyes), and Adderkit (cream and ginger tom with pale blue eyes)**

**Elders**

**Graystripe- long-haired gray tom**

**Dustpelt- dark brown tabby tom**

**Sandstorm- pale ginger she-cat with green eyes**

**ShadowClan**

**Leader: Blackstar- white tom with one black forepaw**

**Deputy: Rowanclaw- dark ginger tom with amber eyes**

**Medicine Cat: Skywalker- dark gray tabby tom with green eyes**

**Warriors**

**Oakfur- small brown tom**

**Smokefoot- black tom**

**Toadfoot- dark brown tom**

**Applefur- mottled brown she-cat**

**Crowfrost- black-and-white tom**

**Ratscar- brown tom with long scar across his back**

**Snowbird- pure white she-cat**

**Olivenose- tortoiseshell she-cat**

**Owlclaw- light brown tabby tom**

**Shrewfoot- gray she-cat with black feet**

**Scorchfur- dark gray tom**

**Tigerheart- dark brown tabby tom**

**Apprentice- Ridgepaw**

**Dawnpelt- cream-furred she-cat**

**Apprentice- Nettlepaw**

**Pinenose- black she-cat**

**Apprentice- Raggedpaw**

**Ferretclaw- cream-and-gray tom**

**Apprentice- Droppaw**

**Starlingwing- ginger tom**

**Apprentice- Mudpaw**

**Apprentices**

**Droppaw- gray tabby tom with gray eyes**

**Mudpaw- mottled brown tom with blue eyes**

**Raggedpaw- long-furred gray and white tom with fur sticking out at all angles and blue eyes**

**Ridgepaw- black tom with amber eyes**

**Nettlepaw- white and black she-cat with blue eyes**

**Queens**

**Tawnypelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes, nursing Rowanclaw's kits, Wingkit (tortoiseshell she-kit with amber eyes) and Nutkit (dark ginger tom with green eyes)**

**Elders**

**Tallpoppy-long-legged light brown tabby she-cat**

**Snaketail-dark brown tom with tabby-striped tail**

**Whitewater-white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye**

**WindClan**

**Leader: Onestar- brown tabby tom**

**Deputy: Ashfoot- gray she-cat**

**Medicine Cat: Kestrelflight- mottled gray tom**

**Warriors**

**Crowfeather- dark gray tom**

**Owlwhisker- light brown tabby tom**

**Whitetail- small white she-cat**

**Nightcloud- black she-cat**

**Gorsetail- very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes**

**Weaselfur- ginger tom with white paws**

**Harespring- brown-and-white tom**

**Leaftail- dark tabby tom with amber eyes**

**Emberfoot- gray tom with two dark paws**

**Heathertail- light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes**

**Furzepelt- gray and white she-cat**

**Boulderfur- large pale gray tom**

**Whiskernose- light brown tom**

**Apprentices**

**Leappaw- very pale gray and white she-cat with amber eyes**

**Shadowpaw- black she-cat with amber eyes**

**Queens**

**Swallowtail- dark gray she-cat, expecting Leaftail's kits**

**Sedgewhisker- light brown tabby she-cat, expecting Boulderfur's kits**

**Elders**

**Webfoot- gray tabby tom**

**Tornear- tabby tom**

**RiverClan**

**Leader: Mistystar- gray she-cat with blue eyes**

**Apprentice- Carppaw**

**Deputy: Reedwhisker- black tom**

**Medicine Cat: Mothwing- dappled golden she-cat**

**Apprentice- Willowshine**

**Warriors**

**Graymist- pale gray tabby she-cat****  
**

**Mintfur- light gray tabby tom**

**Pebblefoot- mottled gray tom**

**Mallownose- light brown tabby tom**

**Robinwing- tortoiseshell-and-white tom**

**Petalfur- gray-and-white she-cat**

**Grasspelt- light brown tom**

**Troutstream- pale gray tabby she-cat**

**Apprentice- Curlpaw**

**Mossyfoot- brown-and-white she-cat**

**Apprentice- Podpaw**

**Rushtail- light brown tabby tom**

**Apprentice- Snakepaw**

**Duskfur- brown tabby she-cat**

**Apprentice- Pikepaw**

**Mosspelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes**

**Apprentices**

**Curlpaw- pale brown tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and amber eyes**

**Podpaw- sturdy brown tabby tom with green eyes**

**Snakepaw- brown tabby tom with blue eyes**

**Pikepaw- ginger and white tom with blue eyes**

**Carppaw- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes**

**Willowshine- gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes**

**Elders**

**Dapplenose- mottled gray she-cat**

**Pouncetail- ginger-and-white tom**

**Cats Outside of Clans**

**Icewing- white she-cat with blue eyes**

**Minnowtail- dark gray she-cat****  
**

**Breezepelt- black tom with amber eyes**

**Sunstrike- tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead**

******Hollowflight- dark brown tabby tom**

**Sol- brown-and-tortoiseshell long-haired tom with pale yellow eyes**

**Prologue**

The strange cat passed through the crowd slowly, his tail waving back and forth. He appeared like a lion, his long-furred coat billowing in the wind as the grass seemed to curl around his legs.

"I was scorned, too, banished from my Clan," the tom murmured to the other cats, and a white she-cat blinked her blue eyes in acknowledgement.

A black tom frowned and turned his amber gaze to the ground. He was excited about all of this but something appeared to be throwing him off. Perhaps it was the loss of Heathertail?

The tom piped up once more, "We can't stand here like rogues," the tom's pelt was tipped with gold as the sunset cast over the horizon. The leaves cast patterns over his pelt and moved as the wind carried them. Birds fluttered about and tweeted to one another excitedly.

"Of course," a dark brown tabby tom agreed. "If we're alone, we'll all die, but if we join together, we'll be able to fix all of this. The Clans will respect us again!"

"Of course, and you will take over your Clans as the best cats ever known; heroes! And I will have my thirst for revenge quenched," the strange cat replied, his calm gaze settling upon the tabby cat.

A dark gray she-cat asked, "But what will we do? With so few of us, we can't do anything."

The black tom swung his amber gaze around to give her a glare. "Isn't it obvious? We do what the Dark Forest cats did; we create traitors in the Clans! Particularly ThunderClan," he flexed his claws as he spoke the name of that putrid Clan.

The strange cat gave a nod and told the dark-furred she-cat, "We can also rally up my siblings and many other rogues to help us." He grinned. "We will have an even better force than wthe Dark Forest did."

The black tom twitched his tail and watched the strange cat. "The Dark Forest will be with us," he pressed, testing the strange cat.

"Yes, of course," the strange cat murmured. Although he didn't believe in these things, if it gave these cats courage he would settle with it for now.

The white she-cat gave a smile. "We should start plotting."

The strange cat gave her a satisfied nod. "Of course. It shall be simple..."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Sunlight sparkled into the clearing, settling finally on Thrushkit's paws. The brown and cream she-cat padded through the clearing and swung her gaze around excitedly. She wasn't an apprentice soon, but Dovewing will have her kits soon. _We won't be the youngest in the Clan anymore! Than, the other kits will respect us. _Thrushkit padded through the clearing, but was knocked over by Adderkit's pummeling paws.

"Got you!" the tom kit shouted, and Thrushkit gave a purr. Briarlight dragged herself from the medicine cats' den toward the two apprentices. She smiled.

"Good morning," the disabled warrior purred.

Thrushkit smiled. She liked Briarlight for how brave the warrior was with her disability. Plus, Millie always went crazy over her and Briarlight didn't like it too much. Thrushkit wanted to be as selfless as Briarlight.

Thrushkit greeted, "Hi, Briarlight! It's so nice to see you!"

Close by, Dovewing made her way out of the nursery and touched noses with Bumblestripe, purring. The expecting she-cat nuzzled her mate and Thrushkit spotted her sister, Hollowkit, bounding toward them.

"Oh, no!" Thrushkit groaned, seeing where this was going. Thrushkit watched as Hollowkit took a few berries and covered herself in red berry juice, making it appear as though she was covered in blood.

Dovewing turned her gaze, saw Hollowkit, and let out a scream. Poppyfrost, Thrushkit's mother, bolted from the nursery and let out a scream. The tortoiseshell she-cat's face grew pale and she fainted while Dovewing yowled as Hollowkit collapsed on the ground. Bramblestar yowled for Jayfeather and the medicine cat darted toward Hollowkit. The gray tabby took one sniff and frowned.

"It's just berry juice," Jayfeather snorted, and Hollowkit raised her head, grinning. The she-kit frowned when she spotted her mother fainted.

Berrynose lashed his tail in annoyance at his daughter, and Hollowkit turned her gaze to look at Bramblestar as he neared. Thrushkit looked back to Adderkit and hissed, "Why does she have to ruin everything?"

Adderkit shrugged and everyone let out a groan before returning to their duties. Hollowkit was the common prankster, and everyone hated it. Bramblestar's eyes flashed with fury and he opened his jaws to speak.

"This is going to be good. Let's get closer!" Thrushkit whispered to Adderkit and crept forward, straining her ears to listen.

"Please, Hollowkit, you can't keep doing this," he hissed, lashing his tail. "Eventually someone's going to get hurt."

"But Bramblestar-" Hollowkit began.

"No buts," Bramblestar snapped, and his amber eyes surveyed her. "Hollowkit, please go back in the nursery and wait there till your mother recovers."

Hollowkit hung her head and nodded. "Yes, Bramblestar," she whispered and headed for the nursery. Thrushkit grinned, knowing that justice had been served. That was when Cinderheart headed for her and meowed, "You should get to bed. You too, Adderkit."

Thrushkit gave a nod and headed for the nursery, tail waving behind her as the gold faded from her pelt into a silver as the half moon began to rise above the horizon. She paused outside of the nursery to listen to Jayfeather talk about her mother, "Poppyfrost will be fine, she just needs some time. Briarlight, take care of her while I'm gone." There was asolutely no given choice to Briarlight; Jayfeather's rough tone told the tabby that she had to do this or he would probably scream at her.

Thrushkit watched the gray tabby begin to head out of camp, his pelt turned silver by the moonlight and the faint breeze moving his fur. Briarlight warched him go. Briarlight headed for the medicine cats' den, where Lionblaze had dragged Poppyfrost inside.

Thrushkit turned back to the nursery and headed over to where Dovewing was curled up. The gray tabby would serve as their mother for now until Poppyfrost felt better. Thrushkit closed her eyes and soon fell asleep beside Adderkit and Hollowkit.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Adderkit raised his head and padded out of the nursery, tail waving behind him. He closed his eyes, letting the sun bathe his face in warmth. Adderkit opened his eyes once more to see the light brown tabby pelt of Leafpool flashing into camp, Lionblaze and Sorreltail behind her. Adderkit padded toward the cats and Lionblaze's amber eyes turned to look at the kitten.

"Lionblaze!" a cat called and Adderkit turned his head to see Amberpaw bounding for the cats. She halted in front of them and asked, "How are you doing?" her amber eyes surveyed the three cats who were carrying prey.

"Good," Lionblaze replied to the apprentice.

Amberpaw grinned and meowed, "You made some nice catches!"

Lionblaze looked at Leafpool and meowed, "Leafpool and Sorreltail did, too."

"Well, yeah, but look at that _huge _rabbit you caught!" Amberpaw gasped. Adderkit shook his head. Amberpaw was a true fangirl to Lionblaze; she followed him everywhere and mooned over him even though he was moons older than her.

Lionblaze padded over to the fresh-kill pile and dropped his prey on top of it. "Thank you, Amberpaw," he told her, and Sorreltail and Leafpool dropped their catches as well. Adderkit's mouth watered as he spotted a shrew that Leafpool had caught. It was his favorite piece of prey, and he adored its taste. Adderkit's belly growled and the cream-and-ginger tom pounced on the piece of prey.

"Hey, Cedarkit, want to share this shrew with me?" Adderkit called to his cream tabby brother who was just padding from the nursery.

"Sure!" Cedarkit replied and bounced over to his littermate. Adderkit dragged down the shrew and the two kittens crouched over the prey. The two kittens dragged the prey into the medicine cats' den where Poppyfrost lay, recovering from her faint. "Could you chew this up, mum?" Cedarkit asked their mother.

Poppyfrost nodded and the tortoiseshell began to chew up the shrew. She spat it back out, steaming before them, and the two kittens dug into the prey, feasting.

"Did you see Hollowkit last night?" Adderkit asked as Poppyfrost moved away to speak with Berrynose in the back of the den.

"Yeah, I did," Cedarkit replied, eyes wide. Cedarkit's green eyes flickered. "What did you think of it?"

"It was so horrible of her to make Poppyfrost faint like that!" Adderkit exclaimed.

"She is a prankster all right," Cedarkit grunted, whiskers quivering. "She's lucky Bramblestar didn't scream at her."

"I know, right?" a cat meowed and both kits turned their gazes to see Thrushkit padding in, fur waving slowly and lackadaisically in the wind. "I was hoping he would." Thrushkit frowned.

Adderkit narrowed his eyes and meowed, "But she's still our sister. We're glad that she wasn't punished badly."

Thrushkit grunted, but didn't speak. Instead, the brown and cream tabby began to eat slowly, belly rumbling. Adderkit's whiskers quivered and he murmured, "I don't know about you, but I'm going to see how Hollowkit's doing." Adderkit passed by the others and pushed his way out of the medicine cats' den. Adderkit padded into the nursery and found his tortoiseshell sister waiting beside Dovewing. Adderkit padded over to her and smiled.

"How are you doing?" Adderkit asked.

"Dovewing won't let me out," Hollowkit mewed, "because Bramblestar told me to wait in here till he came to talk with me."

"I'll wait with you," Adderkit told her, and laid down beside her. Adderkit's pale blue eyes swept over the nursery, surveying the long-furred cream pelt of Daisy and then onto Dovewing's pale gray pelt.

"How are you?" Hollowkit asked him.

Adderkit replied calmly, "I just ate with Cedarkit and Thrushkit."

"And you didn't bring any to me?" Hollowkit purred, flicking her tail back and forth, amused.

Adderkit gave a purr, "I should have."

Just then, Snowpaw poked his white head inside dragging a mouse and thrush. "Here you go, Dovewing, Daisy." Snowpaw dropped the prey at their paws and Hollowkit looked up at Dovewing.

"Can I have a piece?" the kitten asked, amber eyes flashing with hunger. Guilt prickled at Adderkit that he hadn't thought to ask Hollowkit if she wanted to eat with them. Noticing his guilt, Hollowkit reassured him, "Don't worry, Adderkit. It's early, and you weren't thinking about anything but eating, and Thrushkit and Cedarkit you must have seen. It's not all your fault, it's partially mine."

Adderkit grinned and purred with amusement, "You must be a bear, sleeping so late." He cuffed her across the ear.

Hollowkit gave a purr. Dovewing meowed, "Yes, Hollowkit, you can have some." Dovewing chewed up some of the prey and dropped it before Hollowkit. Hollowkit hungrily ate the prey.

"Wha ti'e if it?" Hollowkit asked through a mouthful of prey.

Adderkit purred and replied, "I think it's sunhigh, Hollowkit, and you know what mum says: 'Don't speak with your mouth full!'" Adderkit flicked his sister on the nose with his tail.

* * *

The dark brown tabby pelt of Bramblestar appeared inside of the den. The tabby's amber eyes scanned the nursery before settling on Hollowkit and Adderkit near the back. Bramblestar padded over to the two and meowed, "Hollowkit, I want you to speak with me. Daisy, you speak with me after." Bramblestar turned and led Hollowkit out of the nursery.

"Good luck," Adderkit whispered after his sister, and Hollowkit padded onward in silence, casting a scared glance back at Adderkit.

Adderkit sat up and curled his tail over his paws as Daisy left the den as well. "What do you think Bramblestar's going to say to Hollowkit?" he worried.

"I don't know," Dovewing murmured, eyes darkening. A cat appeared in the entrance, the sunlight behind making the cat look black, but it only took a moment for Adderkit's pale blue eyes to adjust and realize that it was Ivypool. The silver and white tabby padded over to her sister and sat beside her, wrapping her tail over her paws.

Ivypool murmured, "Do you think Bramblestar's going to yell at Hollowkit?" The she-cat's dark blue eyes surveyed the camp outside, sunlight dappling her face.

"Who knows what he'll do?" Dovewing replied, eyes flickering.

Ivypool stood slowly and muttered, "When are your kits coming?"

The change of subject seemed to startle Dovewing and her eyes narrowed. "Another moon. Why?"

"Let's just say I'm glad about who the father is," Ivypool replied, eyes flashing with some emotion that Adderkit didn't quite catch.

Dovewing's hackles slowly rose and she hissed, "If you're thinking..." her voice trailed off as she remembered that other cats could be listening.

Ivypool growled, but didn't reply. Instead, the silver and white tabby stood and headed on out. Dovewing pricked her ears and Adderkit knew that she was listening to her sister's grumbling. Dovewing's eyes darkened again after this meeting and she put her head on her paws.

"What was she talking about?" Adderkit asked the queen, but Dovewing ignored him and began to groom herself. Taking this as an order to make him go away, Adderkit stood, slightly hurt, and headed out into the clearing, waiting for what would happen. Adderkit joined Cedarkit and Thrushkit who were play-fighting by the medicine cats' den and declared, "I'm Adderstar, leader of ShadowClan, and I will destroy ThunderClan!"

Thrushkit looked over and purred, "I'm Thrushstar, leader of ThunderClan, and this is my deputy Cedar... Cedarclaw! We'll defeat you, Adderstar!"

"Thrushstar" leaped at the cream and ginger kitten and the two began to tumble, "Cedarclaw" joining them. Adderkit played with his brother and sister, but Hollowkit's punishment remained sharp on his mind, as well as the mystery of what Bramblestar wanted with Daisy and what Ivypool was talking about with Dovewing about the father of the kits. Adderkit couldn't help but think about all of this as he fought, and soon he was pinned down by Thrushkit due to his absence of focus.

"Caught you!" Thrushkit purred and Cedarkit stood close by, tail waving with excitement as he watched them.

Adderkit pushed them away and hissed, "Get off!"

"What?" Thrushkit lashed her tail with annoyance. "Are you too caught up with Hollowkit's problems that you're really grumpy?"

Embarrassment burned in Adderkit's cheeks and he gave a snort before turning his back on them. Adderkit headed into the nursery and curled up next to Dovewing, enjoying the warmth of her curved belly and felt her soothing tongue swipe across his back.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Don't ever do that again," Bramblestar told Hollowkit. She flattened her ears and gave a nod. "One day, a cat's going to get hurt, and pretending to be injured yourself will make cats think you're not in pain when you are. It could mean the end of you one day. You even made your mother faint."

Hollowkit gave a slow nod. "I understand, Bramblestar. I won't let it happen again." The tortoiseshell hung her head. "I am sorry."

"Don't tell me that, tell your mother that," Bramblestar told her, curling his tail over his paws as his amber eyes studied her.

Hollowkit dipped her head in acknowledgment. "Of course, Bramblestar."

"I want you to apologize to her as soon as you head out. No straying off," Bramblestar told her. "I won't punish you this time, but next time I will. Bring Daisy in when you leave."

Hollowkit gave yet another nod to show that she had heard him and then padded out when he dismissed her. Hollowkit padded out and turned her gaze on Daisy down below Highledge. Hollowkit made her way down the rocks slowly, legs trembling in fear of falling, then made her way across the clearing into the medicine cats' den.

"I'm sorry, mum," Hollowkit apologized to Poppyfrost, and her mother gave a nod.

"It's alright, Hollowkit, just be careful next time," Poppyfrost forgave her. Hollowkit smiled at her and bounded out, searching for the fluffy cream pelt of Daisy.

Hollowkit halted before the fluffy cat and meowed, "Bramblestar wants you."

"Could you help me up the rocks? I don't think I can get up there myself; they're so dangerous!" Daisy worried. Hollowkit, while the she-cat wasn't paying attention, rolled her eyes.

"I will," Hollowkit grunted with a hint of annoyance in her voice. Hollowkit led Daisy over to the rocks and began to make her way up there, checking over her shoulder every once in a while to make sure that the fluffy cat was following. Soon, the two made their way up and Daisy padded into the leader's den.

Hollowkit, instead of leaving, crouched close by the entrance and listened intently to the voices.

"... I feel I need to do this, though, no matter how much it dishonors Firestar. I just feel that you aren't contributing to the Clan, Daisy," Bramblestar's voice trailed into earshot.

"How dare you order me to leave my kits?" Daisy hissed, and Hollowkit could hear the anger in her voice.

Bramblestar's voice came in calmly, "I'm only ordering you to if you don't contribute to the Clan. Your kits are happy here, and they are contributing well, but you are just lying around every day."

"Ferncloud did that!" Daisy snapped.

Bramblestar's reply remained calm, but slightly offended, "Don't bring Ferncloud into this. It was the way that she felt she could contribute and besides; Ferncloud did hunt for the Clan and defended it when necessary. Ferncloud's death was caused because you didn't help her. I didn't see you defending the nursery with Ferncloud and Brightheart that night."

Daisy let out a hiss, "How dare you do this to me?"

Bramblestar meowed, "Daisy-"

"Just leave me alone!" the she-cat interrupted, and Hollowkit hid behind a rock as the fluffy cream cat raced from the leader's den and bolted down the rocks toward Berrynose, where the two cats began to talk with one another. Berrynose stood abruptly and padded away from her mother, tiny tail lashing best it could.

Hollowkit glanced about and then raced down the rocks. She skidded at the bottom, claws making marks in the dirt, and then padded over to the nursery. She peered inside to see Adderkit curled up beside Dovewing. Hollowkit padded over to her brother and curled up beside him, exhaustion filling her.

* * *

The tom kit padded through the tunnel into a clearing to see a starry black cat standing before him. "Who are you?" he squeaked, eyes wide.

"I am Hollyleaf, little one," the she-cat told him, eyes soft. The tom kit glanced around the place to see a dark, underground river flowing through the stony ground where the kitten stood, pouring out into the lake. The tom kit looked up at a hole where moonlight was pooling into the underground cavern. A white and ginger tom cat appeared from the shadows to join the black cat.

"Cedarkit, you must warn the Clan," the white and ginger tom hissed, eyes wide.

"Fallen Leaves is right," Hollyleaf meowed, and the black she-cat stepped forward toward Cedarkit. "Danger is coming. The lion is coming back for blood."

* * *

The gray tabby tom bounded through a seemingly endless forest. Out of everything he had seen, this seemed the worst. Shadows flitted all around him, and fear drove through him, almost painful. The grass flattened under his thundering paws, his blue eyes wide with terror. Cats let out battle cries, bolting after him with hatred in their eyes.

"Together we are united!" they yowled, and sprinted after the cat onward.

"Come back here!" one spat, and a chill drove up the tom's spine.

This was unusual for him; he was never this scared, but something was making him terrified. The gray tabby wanted to stand his ground, but he also wanted to flee, and the better option seemed to be to flee.

"Come back!"

"Let us rip at you!"

"We'll get revenge!"

A she-cat's voice began to call to him; "Jayfeather! Jayfeather!"

"Half Moon? Are you there?" Jayfeather cried out for his long lost love, remembering when he was Jay's Wing.

"Jayfeather!" the cat called. Jayfeather jolted awake to the same usual black screen, and the scent of Briarlight flooded him. Disappointment filled him up, and he sensed a slight drop in Briarlight's feelings.

"What?" Jayfeather snapped, sitting up in his nest and pushing the warrior away.

Briarlight mewed, "You were crying out in your sleep. I thought you were having a nightmare."

Jayfeather twitched his whiskers as he remembered the nightmare he had had, until Half Moon's voice seemed to cut in to him. He frowned, wishing that the white she-cat was still there with him. Jayfeather licked his paw and then swiped it over his ear. "Whatever. Have you gotten anything to eat yet?"

"No," Briarlight replied.

"Go ahead and get something, then," Jayfeather told her. "I need to speak with Bramblestar." The medicine cat pushed past Briarlight and out toward the leader's den. Jayfeather found his way to the ThunderClan leader and dipped his head. Jayfeather sat down and curled his tail over his paws, meowing, "I have something to tell you, Bramblestar."

Interest sparked in the leader's pelt, and he asked, "What is it?"

"It's not all over," Jayfeather told the leader. "Cats are coming, and danger is nearing us. We will be in a state of panic, and the danger will only grow nearer, throwing threats out at us. But then, a familiar call shall be heard, and ThunderClan shall be saved," Jayfeather prophesied.

The medicine cat could feel Bramblestar's gaze on his pelt and the leader murmured, "Thank you, Jayfeather, for telling me this. What did you dream of at the Moonpool?"

"Claws, teeth, blood... a battle, Bramblestar," Jayfeather told him.

"Are you sure ThunderClan will be saved?" Bramblestar asked.

This caused Jayfeather to have a sense of doubt and he grumbled, "Let us hope so."

"Are you sure?"

Jayfeather hesitated before meowing, "I heard a familiar call last night, something I adored, and then I was awoken by Briarlight."

"So it's not for certain," Bramblestar whispered, and Jayfeather could sense his fear.

"No," Jayfeather stood up and meowed, "I just wished to tell you of what I believed." Jayfeather turned and padded out of the den. The medicine cat returned to his den and began to sort herbs, pondering over this new message he had been given.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Cedarkit opened his eyes to sunlight filtering into the den. The kitten padded from the nursery and into the apprentices' den, where he hoped to stay not long from now. The cream tabby tom found Amberpaw and Snowpaw inside, sharing tongues in a shady patch of the apprentices' den. It made sense; it was really hot today and the sun was beating down on the cats. Cedarkit padded over to join them, and felt much better in the cooler air. He began to groom himself, licking his paws and brushing them over his ears.

Cedarkit gave a sigh, "I wish I was an apprentice."

Amberpaw turned her amber gaze on him and mewed, "Don't worry, you'll be an apprentice soon." The gray and white she-cat scruffed up the fur on his head and Cedarkit frowned, annoyed by the she-cat's attempt at being playful.

"Ooh, Lionblaze's awake!" Amberpaw raised her tail with excitement and bolted from the den, racing for the golden warrior padding from the warriors' den.

Cedarkit smiled at Snowpaw and asked, "How are you doing? What's it like being an apprentice? How do you-"

"Hey, Snowpaw," Dewpaw cut him off as he entered the den, gray tail twitching back and forth.

Snowpaw smiled at his brother and replied, "Just fine, of course."

Dewpaw sat down beside Snowpaw and Cedarkit frowned, watching the two talk quietly to each other. Cedarkit made his way from the den and felt sunlight fall upon his pelt.

Bramblestar leaped onto Highledge, dark brown tabby tail twitching back and forth as he yowled, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

Cedarkit bounded forward with excitement and sat down below Highledge, waiting for his leader to speak. Though he wasn't old enough to catch his own prey, he felt like he was.

Bramblestar's amber eyes surveyed the cats as they gathered below, shrinking away slightly from the heat. Cedarkit didn't mind; this was going to be one of the greatest moments of his life!

Cedarkit watched his leader as the dark-furred tabby announced, "Cedarkit, Hollowkit, Adderkit, and Thrushkit have reached the age of six moons and are ready to be apprenticed." Cedarkit looked over and spotted Poppyfrost grooming her kittens vigorously inside the nursery, glancing around for him. Cedarkit grinned, happy to have escaped from his mother's grasp. Finally, Thrushkit, Adderkit, and Hollowkit padded from the nursery, tails raised and chins held high as they walked along. Hollowkit finally broke free from what her mother had told her and raced below Highledge, sitting down in front of it first. Cedarkit joined his sister, sitting down and curling his tail over his paws as he waited excitedly.

Bramblestar waited until the four kittens had all aligned below him before announcing, "Cedarkit, from this moment forward, you will be known as Cedarpaw. Your mentor shall be Squirrelflight. Squirrelflight, you are a brave and loyal warrior, and I trust you will pass these skills down to Cedarpaw." Cedarpaw felt excitement rush up through him and his hackles rose slightly with his excitement.

Bramblestar watched as Squirrelflight slipped over to sit beside her apprentice warmly. Bramblestar called out, "Hollowkit, from this moment forward, you will be known as Hollowpaw. Your mentor shall be Brackenfur. Brackenfur, you are a strong and noble warrior, and I know you will pass down all you know to Hollowpaw." Brackenfur dipped his head and padded over to sit down beside Hollowpaw.

"Adderkit," Bramblestar announced, "you will be known as Adderpaw from now on. Your mentor shall be Cloudtail. Cloudtail, you are an experienced and sharp warrior, and I expect you will pass down your skills to Adderpaw." Adderpaw's eyes widened as the fluffy white tom approached him and sat down beside him.

Cedarpaw could sense the anticipation of his littermates to get onto their first training day after Bramblestar finished, "Thrushkit, from this moment forward, you will be known as Thrushpaw. Your mentor shall be Toadstep. Toadstep, you are a young and fearless warrior, and I believe you will pass down all you know to Thrushpaw."

"Consider it done, Bramblestar," Toadstep replied, slipping over to sit beside Thrushpaw.

A wave of excitement pressed through Cedarpaw as Squirrelflight leaned in to touch noses with him. Cedarpaw accepted this gesture and he felt so much exhiliration and depth in the moment he just wanted to scream. All of a sudden, warm liquid spread against his paws, and he looked down as the scent of urine washed over him.

Embarrassment flooded over Cedarpaw as Amberpaw giggled at Lionblaze's side, "Cedarpaw peed!"

Giggles started to arise from the crowd, turning into some laughs. Squirrelflight backed away, frowning, as Thrushpaw burst out laughing, unable to hold it in. The laughs closed in around Cedarpaw and he took a paw step away, trying to escape the laughter. Suddenly, he was picked up and Cedarpaw scrabbled at the force.

"I can handle myself!" he squeaked, only to find himself in the midst of more laughter. "I really can!"

Cedarpaw was brought into the nursery and laid down by Poppyfrost. The tortoiseshell began to lick him, but couldn't help but wrinkle her nose at the scent. Cedarpaw flattened his ears. His apprentice ceremony was ruined!

"I never do that, mum, I swear!" Cedarpaw wailed to his mother. Poppyfrost shook her head.

"Calm down now," the queen whispered, and continued to lick him, but Cedarpaw couldn't block out the laughter of the apprentices outside. Cedarpaw felt warm tears fall down his cheeks and drop down onto his paws, speckling his cream tabby fur.

Cedarpaw collapsed on the ground, shutting his eyes tight to try to block out the sound, but it just carried on in his head. There was nothing he could do to escape it. Cedarpaw wanted to scream to block out the noses, but they just continued, and it was all he could do to try to go to sleep and escape every bit of it.

* * *

Cedarpaw hadn't managed to fall asleep the whole time his mother was grooming his pelt. She finished and he stood up, padding over to the entrance of the nursery to peer out. Thrushpaw and Adderpaw were carrying their new nests into the apprentices' den with Hollowpaw and their mentors close behind. Snowpaw, Dewpaw, and Amberpaw were speaking with Berrynose. Eventually, the fluffy cream tom hissed something in annoyance and stomped toward the warriors' den. If he had a full tail it would be raised high.

Snowpaw frowned and meowed something to Amberpaw, who whispered something in his ear back. Snowpaw padded toward the new apprentices, meowing something over his shoulder and Dewpaw and Amberpaw watched him go.

Cedarpaw didn't want to move from the nursery. He looked over at his mother, who had fallen asleep herself and was snoring softly. Dovewing wasn't inside. Instead, she was laying next to Bumblestripe by the fresh-kill pile, her belly bulging as she laid there.

Cedarpaw frowned, remembering his dreams of the night before, of Hollyleaf and Fallen Leaves. He wondered what they really meant, and why those two had come to him. Cedarpaw slipped out of the nursery and hesitated behind the fresh-kill pile, looking up at Highledge, wondering if he should speak with Bramblestar. After a long pause, he stalked his way across the clearing and into the apprentices' den, only to find his siblings curled up together with an extra moss nest beside them.

Cedarpaw instantly understood that this moss nest was his and he smiled gratefully. He stepped carefully over a sleeping Hollowpaw and slipped into his nest, where he curled up and soon fell into sleep.

**Me: Hey, guys, I just want to let you know that I would really like to have reviews to make Chapter 6. Just something to tell you all before hand.**

**Hollowpaw: Hi, guys!'**

**Me: Hollowpaw, you're not in this script.**

**Hollowpaw: I'm not?**

**Me: No.**

**Hollowpaw: Oh...**

**Me: Do you want a starling?**

**Hollowpaw: Sure!**

**Me: Alright, let's catch a starling.**

**Oh, and also, I just want to let you guys know that I will mention your stories if you put them in your review and I will also mention you with a link to your profile if you put it in your review. In other words, if you want me to put something up like a link to your profile or mentioning your story with a link, put it in a review to tell me about it and I'll post it on the next chapter after your review. If I don't, PM me and slap me in the face and tell me that I should pay attention to my reviews. XD**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Thrushpaw looked over her shoulder as she and Toadstep left camp. The hot air surrounded her and her fur made it worse. "Sometimes, I wish I was a Twoleg for the sake of staying just warm," she meowed to her mentor.

Toadstep gave a purr of amusement, "Perhaps. Twoleg's are crazy, though, and I'm certain you don't want to be like that."

Thrushpaw shook her head vigorously. "Of course not!" she gasped, eyes wide. "Those creatures are terrible! I still remember how Sandstorm told me how they poisoned RiverClan one time."

Toadstep twitched his whiskers. "Twolegs are stupid."

Thrushpaw gave a nod and then followed Toadstep, listening to the sound of birds twittering and hopping to and fro the branches. "Are we regrouping with Adderpaw?" she asked, ears pricked.

"Yes," Toadstep meowed. "Adderpaw and Cloudtail are the first two we are going to meet. Then, we will meet Hollowpaw and Brackenfur next, then Cedarpaw and Squirrelflight."

Thrushpaw felt a pang of disappointment. She just wanted to see Adderpaw, not Cedarpaw and Hollowpaw. Those two were just a bundle of disappointments and embarrassments. Thrushpaw gave a blink to the black and white tom, though, so he didn't know she was disappointed.

Thrushpaw followed Toadstep through the undergrowth, trying to keep her paws from getting tangled in it all. Thrushpaw squeezed through a thorn thicket and let out a hiss as she felt a sting in her pad. Her mentor paused to turn around and check it at her small, restrained squeak of pain and pulled a thorn out of her pad.

"All better," Toadstep mewed, and then led Thrushpaw onward.

Thrushpaw narrowed her eyes and felt very dumb to have squeaked in pain on her very first day. Toadstep led her onward until the two found the pelts of Adderpaw and Cloudtail. Cloudtail and Toadstep exchanged a few brief words and then fell into step with one another. Thrushpaw and Adderpaw walked side by side, surveying the area around them.

Thrushpaw looked at Adderpaw. "The forest is huge!" she exclaimed, glancing around them. "I never thought it could stretch this far!"

"Me neither," Adderpaw replied, excitement brimming his gaze.

Thrushpaw weavved through some bracken and replied, "Let's just not get our paws stuck in a snake hole." Adderpaw flicked her on the nose with his tail with amusement and the two bounded after their mentors.

Toadstep stopped when they came to a clearing and told the apprentices, "This is where apprentices train for battle. We'll train you somewhat in hunting here, too."

Adderpaw and Thrushpaw nodded eagerly, Thrushpaw's excitement turned on now that Adderpaw was here. The two apprentices were excited to learn the knowledge of their Clanmates as Toadstep and Cloudtail led them onward.

Toadstep suddenly looked worried as they veered a different direction. "You don't think WindClan will attack us at the border, do you?"

"Not with new apprentices," Cloudtail murmured to the nervous warrior firmly.

"Why would WindClan attack us?" Thrushpaw asked as Brackenfur and Hollowpaw joined their ever-growing patrol.

"At the last Gathering WindClan accused us of prey-stealing," Toadstep told her. "We don't know who did it, or what happened, but somehow they smelled ThunderClan scent on a couple tufts of rabbit fur in WindClan territory. There was some blood, too."

Thrushpaw frowned and protested against WindClan, "But our warriors would never do such a thing!"

"Perhaps not," Toadstep meowed, "but that's what WindClan thinks. It's our job to defend our Clan and make sure they don't hurt any of our cats or attack us. It's Bramblestar's job to protest against WindClan at Gatherings."

Thrushpaw growled, flexing her puny claws as she walked, "WindClan had better not mess with us, or I'll personally flay them myself!"

Toadstep rested his tail-tip on her shoulder, slowing down to reply, "Let's hope we don't have to do that." Toadstep sped back up to rejoin Cloudtali.

Thrushpaw walked in silence after them, in thought. What if WindClan attacked them? What could they do to defend themselves? Thrushpaw shook her head, ridding of these nagging thoughts, and soon found her way to Cedarpaw and Squirrelflight, who were standing by the WindClan border.

"This is the WindClan border," Cloudtail explained. "Take in a good whiff and get used to the scents."

Thrushpaw gave a nod and sniffed hard, trying to memorize the scent of WindClan. Her littermates did as well, trying to remember it and practically taste it.

"Let's go," Brackenfur meowed and led the other cats onward. Thrushpaw peered into WindClan territory as she walked, and suddenly spotted a group of cats heading their way. These cats were lean and thin, but were really fast. Thrushpaw watched the cats bound over the rise and find their way to the border. The lead cat, a large pale gray tom, gave a growl.

"ThunderClan," he hissed, hackles raising.

"Boulderfur," Brackenfur greeted the warrior.

Cedarpaw nudged the other apprentices and whispered, wide-eyed, "Those cats are WindClan! Our first day out and we see a WindClan patrol!"

A dark gray tom at the side of Boulderfur growled, "Is ThunderClan training three-moon-olds as apprentices now? Those cats are tiny!"

"Not as tiny as yours," Brackenfur growled in reply and then waved his tail. "These apprentices are new, so don't touch them." Cloudtail dropped back to stand in front of the ThunderClan apprentices. Thrushpaw frowned, wishing that she could manage to slip past him. The big, fluffy white tom was blocking her view of these WindClan warriors.

"Crowfeather," Squirrelflight growled. "I don't think you should be talking."

Crowfeather's hackles rose and the dark gray tom bared his teeth. Boulderfur put his tail in the way of the dark gray tom, blocking his attack, and Thrushpaw's eyes widened.

"It's Crowfeather!" Hollowpaw whispered. "He's the father of Jayfeather and Lionblaze!"

"And Hollyleaf," Cedarpaw meowed, looking slightly offended.

Thrushpaw looked at him, confused about why he would be so mad that she didn't mention Hollyleaf. After all, Hollyleaf _was _dead.

Cloudtail waved his tail. "We don't want any trouble. We just have some new apprneitces we're taking out for a tour of the territory. Please, leave us alone."

Boulderfur gave a small nod and replied, "Fine." The WindClan warrior led his Clanmates along the border, Crowfeather casting a quick, angry glare over his shoulder at the other cats.

Squirrelflight led the cats along the border before something bright caught into Thrushpaw's eyes. She blinked a few times before she found a sparkling vast of water. Waves lapped at the shore, and when they came closer, Thrushpaw's paws. Thrushpaw enjoyed the warmth of the water. It felt good to her, and she gave a purr at the feeling.

Cedarpaw, Hollowpaw, and Adderpaw stared at her in confusion, but continued on.

Thrushpaw padded along, treading water as she walked after her littermates.

"Is this the lake?" Hollowpaw asked, eyes wide as she stared across the expanse.

"Yes," Squirrelflight replied, and raised her tail for the cats to halt. They did so and then she pointed her tail to an island in the lake with what appeared like a twig leaning onto it. "That is the island, where we hold our Gatherings."

Thrushpaw stared in awe at the island so far away. The trees were tiny as they stood on the land, and Thrushpaw could see the tallest rising high. Squirrelflight turned her tail to point to a piece of open land far off, specks on its surface. "That's RiverClan territory," she pointed out. "We don't border them anymore, but you'll get to see them in a quarter moon or so at the Gathering."

Thrushpaw gave an excited bounce after Squirrelflight as the she-cat led them onward. Cedarpaw paused and asked, "What's that over there?" he pointed just before the island, just past the moore to an irregular camp-like thing.

"That's the horseplace," Squirrelflight replied. "Big, rough creatures with tough, sharp paws live there. They're called horses. There are a few cats who live there, too, with Twolegs living close by. Daisy came from there."

Thrushpaw noticed Hollowpaw's eyes flicker at the mention of Daisy and she grew closer, asking softly, "What?"

"Nothing," Hollowpaw replied, looking innocent.

"Don't play dumb with me," Thrushpaw growled in her ear, keeping her voice down so the others didn't here. "What is it with Daisy?"

"You'll find out soon enough," Hollowpaw meowed and drew farther ahead to escape her sister. Thrushpaw stared after her and continued to pad along in silence.

Soon, the cats arrived at the ShadowClan border, and the apprentices padded along, staring into its network. "This is the ShadowClan border," Cloudtail told them, noticing the wrinkling of noses and turning of heads from the four apprentices.

Thrushpaw gave a nod and padded onward, less interested in ShadowClan than Cedarpaw, who was staring into its midst with exhiliration in his eyes.

Thrushpaw gave a snort at his look and carried on after her Clanmates, ignoring all of this.

Soon, the cats were past the ShadowClan border and the four apprentices were dragging their paws through the undergrowth for home. Thrushpaw yawned, "I can't wait to get home."

Sunset was beginning to brim the horizon when the cats returned to camp, and their mentors told them they could get some fresh-kill before Squirrelflight left to go speak with Bramblestar and the others joined their friends.

Thrushpaw settled down beside the fresh-kill pile, feeling muh better now that she had just stopped using her paws. Thrushpaw's paws began to stop hurting as she grabbed a mouse and began to eat ravenously. Her littermates joined her at the pile, Hollowpaw grabbing a rabbit, Cedarpaw grabbing a mouse, and Adderpaw grabbing a squirrel. Thrushpaw's belly stopped growling and she felt much better with a full stomach.

Some more energy began to flow through Thrushpaw's paws, enough to carry her to the apprentices' den. Thrushpaw padded over to the apprentices' den and collapsed in her nest, beginning to groom her pelt.

Berrynose entered the apprentices' den and sat beside her as her littermates joined them and began to groom their own pelts. "How was your first day?" Berrynose asked the apprentices, looking proud.

"Great!" Thrushpaw purred, waving her tail in excitement and stopping grooming her pelt. "We saw the lake, and a patrol of WindClan cats, and the ShadowClan border, and-"

"WindClan?" Berrynose looked worried. "They didn't attack you, did they?"

"No, but Crowfeather almost did," Cedarpaw growled.

Hollowpaw shrugged. "Crowfeather was just speaking out what the other cats thought."

Every apprentice stared at her funky when she said that but then Cedarpaw meowed, "Crowfeather was just trying to drive us up the wall. Squirrelflight told him off and he almost attacked, but Boulderfur stopped him."

Thrushpaw gave a nod. "Yeah. It could have been bad, but Squirrelflight was there."

Berrynose smiled. "Did you see any ShadowClan patrols?"

"No," Cedarpaw replied, looking slightly disappointed, "but the territory itself was great!"

"I think Thrushpaw's favorite part was the lake," Hollowpaw purred, looking amused.

Thrushpaw felt a surge of annoyance as the other cats looked at her funny and she retorted, "I think Hollowpaw's favorite part was the mention of Daisy."

The other cats looked at Hollowpaw, also confused. "What about Daisy?" Berrynose asked, looking curious for his mother.

Hollowpaw twitched her whiskers. "They had just mentioned that Daisy had come from the horseplace and I was interested."

"Yet you already knew that," Berrynose murmured, looking suspicious.

"It just made me remember, cause I had forgotten," Hollowpaw replied, and tried to direct the heat away, "but my favorite part was that we got to meet WindClan cats. That was cool."

Berrynose gave a nod, forgetting the topic, and meowed, "It is fun to see cats from other Clans."

Thrushpaw curled up and yawned, "I'm tired."

"Me too," Hollowpaw replied and Berrynose gave a nod. He licked each of them between the ears warmly before leaving the den.

Thrushpaw vaguely noticed Snowpaw, Dewpaw, Amberpaw, Lilypaw, and Seedpaw enter the den as she fell into sleep.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The black tom's amber eyes flickered as he padded through the undergrowth. His pelt was dappled in the tall grass, the sun just rising above the stems. The black toms' claws flexed, his teeth were bare, and he noticed the cream tabby's presence. The black tom whipped around and leaped at the tabby, making the apprentice sceam in terror.

The apprentice found himself suddenly somewhere else when he blinked. The cream tabby found the underground river flowing past, and he watched it shimmer when the moonlight hit it.

"Grave danger is coming," a cat meowed, and he turned around to see Hollyleaf moving toward him. "But not in ThunderClan. Cedarpaw, there's something I haven't quite told you. Something that you must do to protect the Clans."

"What is it?" Cedarpaw asked, ears pricking to listen to what she had to say. Cedarpaw was determined to save his Clan and all the others from the grave danger Hollyleaf was speaking of.

Hollyleaf looked grim before she meowed, "You and most of your littermates must leave ThunderClan."

"What?" Cedarpaw's eyes grew wide at even the mention of this.

Hollyleaf turned toward one of the tunnels and peered down it, then pointed with her paw to four individual tunnels. Cedarpaw blinked and Hollowpaw, Adderpaw, and Thrushpaw stood at his side.

"Who is this?" Hollowpaw gasped, staring at Hollyleaf, eyes wide.

"I am Hollyleaf," the black she-cat told the apprentices, and Cedarpaw realized he was the only one to have met her before in dreams.

"Why are we here?" Thrushpaw asked, glancing around and finding her gaze resting down on the underground river.

Hollyleaf meowed, "Three of you must leave ThunderClan," her gaze turned back to the tunnels as the other apprentices gasped in shock. "Now you must decide who will stay and who will leave."

"We get to decide?" Cedarpaw gasped, staring at her bright green eyes as they turned on him.

Hollyleaf nodded firmly and replied, "It is your choice. But only one can stay in ThunderClan with their familly."

The four apprentices looked at one another. "I wnat to stay with mum and dad," Thrushpaw proclaimed.

"No, I get to," Hollowpaw hissed, and a whole argument over who would get to stay with Berrynose and Poppyfrost began.

Hollyleaf cut into the argument, meowing, "Hollowpaw, do you not feel that Bramblestar was going to punish you when you were just having fun?"

Hollowpaw's ears pricked and the cats all paid attention to Hollyleaf. "I feel that way," Hollowpaw murmured, looking down at her paws.

"And were you not the most excited to see WindClan cats and their territory?"

"I was most excited," Hollowpaw replied.

"Then do you not feel that WindClan is your best decision?" Hollyleaf asked.

"Yes," Hollowpaw replied softly.

Hollyleaf gave a nod and looked at the others. "Do not think about your family. Think about where you are most interested and where you feel you'll be happy and fit best."

The three other apprentices paused, and Cedarpaw thought hard. Suddenly, he realized that his decision would mean leaving his family, and he whispered, "What do the tunnels mean?"

"That is ThunderClan," Hollyleaf replied, pointing her paw to the farthest tunnel from the cats. "That is WindClan," -she pointed to the next one closer- "that is RiverClan," -she gave a nod to the next tunnel right in front of them- "and that last one is ShadowClan. You must pick where you wish to go."

Hollowpaw padded over to the WindClan tunnel and stood by it. Cedarpaw lifted his paws, feeling like they wereas heavy as the world, and stood by the ShadowClan tunnel, his decision made. Thrushpaw and Adderpaw were the last two, standing there and staring from the RiverClan tunnel to the ThunderClan tunnel.

Silence filled the place except for the sound of water rushing from one part of the place to the next and dripping water from stone.

"You know, this place could have been known as DarkClan," a cat meowed as Fallen Leaves grew closer to the cats. "I am Fallen Leaves." His gaze traveled over the place and he murmured, "A WindClan cat and a ThunderClan cat grew close and nearly created their own place. But, the ThunderClan cat returned to his Clan and left the WindClan cat to live in her Clan." Hollyleaf's eyes flickered as Fallen Leaves spoke of this and the four apprentices listened intently.

"That ThunderClan cat chose what he found best for himself," Fallen Leaves told them, "and although the WindClan cat punished him for it, it allowed them both to find a place in their Clans. If DarkClan was ever created cats would have gotten hurt. It is time for you to decide, like that ThunderClan cat, where you will go, and although there will be consequences, you will find yourselves happy again."

Warmed slightly by this thought, Cedarpaw felt his doubts start to slip away as he watched Adderpaw pad over to the ThunderClan tunnel and Thrushpaw RiverClan.

Hollyleaf gave a nod. "Enter those tunnels, and you will return to ThunderClan. Thrushpaw, Hollowpaw, and Cedarpaw, you must leave ThunderClan to find your new will be difficult at first, but soon you will find you can do it."

The four apprentices gave a nod and with a slightly lighter pad, Cedarpaw walked through the ShadowClan tunnel into darkness, glancing over his shoulder toward the glowing green eyes of Hollyleaf before he was sucked away by the tunnel.

Cedarpaw awoke in his nest and looked at his littermates. "We need to find those tunnels."

Thrushpaw and Hollowpaw nodded and stood. "This is where we say goodbye, Adderpaw," Hollowpaw meowed warmly to her brother. "Farewell."

"Farewell," Thrushpaw and Cedarpaw meowed together.

Adderpaw dipped his head, looking a bit somber, "Goodbye. Enjoy your new Clans."

The three other apprentices slipped out of the apprentices' den. It was moonset, and the apprentices still had time to escape from the ThunderClan camp. Whitewing and Birchfall sat at the entrance of the camp, and Hollowpaw whispered, "Follow me; I know another way out." The tortoiseshell slipped up the side of the hollow and soon the cats found their way to the top where the grass would hide them.

The three apprentices slipped through the buhes of ThunderClan territory and toward the middle. Each cat searched hard and Cedarpaw waved his tail. "Here," he whispered, seeing a covered hole. Cedarpaw slipped into it and the others followed. Cedarpaw slipped onward all the way until he came into the place of their dreams; the underground river.

Cedarpaw looked around and spotted the ShadowClan tunnel. He padded over to it and Thrushpaw padded over to the RiverClan tunnel while Hollowpaw went to WindClan.

"Goodbye," each of them meowed to each other, bidding their farewells before disappearing into the tunnels. Cedarpaw weaved through his tunnel, blackness enveloping him and the sound of the river began to fade. Cedarpaw let his whiskers guide him as the tunnel grew narrower, and he found his fur brushing the walls of the tunnel and he had to duck so as not to hurt his head.

Panic began to envelope Cedarpaw as he dug deeper and the tunnel grew narrower. He hurried faster when suddenly the tunnel widened out. Cedarpaw still felt fear as he still couldn't see, and he realized that this must be what Jayfeather felt like every day of his life; in constant fear of tripping over something, of something happening that he didn't know about and blundering into it.

Cedarpaw raced through the tunnel, and eventually he could begin to see his paws. Cedarpaw raced faster and felt the tunnel curve upward. He tripped on it but quickly got back up. The apprentice clambered up the tunnel and into the open air, the moonlight barely managing on his back as he hauled himself out.

Cedarpaw sat down and yawned, exhausted since he had lost sleep. He looked up at the moon, surprised to realize it was so close to being full. Cedarpaw licked his paws a few times, catching his breath, and then stood slowly.

Dawn light filtered into the pine forest as Cedarpaw ventured through it. Although he had no idea where was going, the scent of Hollyleaf flooded his nostrils and he felt her fur brush against his as she led him.

Eventually, Cedarpaw began to smell ShadowClan and many cats, and he continued to drive closer, tripping over a root and gaining his paws again.

"Hey, what's that?" a cat whispered, and an alarmed yowl filled the air as the cat screeched, "ThunderClan!"

Cedarpaw sensed the Clan preparing for battle as he entered the clearing that led up to it. The ShadowClan camp was awakening as he drew closer.

A dark brown tom bristled and arched his back. "What's ThunderClan doing throwing their apprentices at us? Do they think we're weak? We'll show them!"

"No," Cedarpaw replied. He dipped his head and meowed, "I want to speak with your leader."

"At least he knows his manners," a white and black apprentice meowed to the dark brown tom.

"I don't care," the cat hissed at her. He waved his tail for Cedarpaw to come closer. "Follow me." The dark brown tom led Cedarpaw into the camp and over to the leader's den.

Cedarpaw clambered inside and dipped his head at a big white tom with huge black paws. "You must be Blackstar," he greeted the cat and the ShadowClan leader inclined his head.

"What do you want so early in the morning?" Blackstar growled.

"I want to join you," Cedarpaw replied.

Blackstar lashed his tail. "Join me?"

"ShadowClan," Cedarpaw replied calmly.

Blackstar bared his teeth. "How do I know you're not just a spy for ThunderClan?"

"I'll let you guard me if you want, but I want to be apprenticed to become a warrior for your Clan."

Blackstar twitched his whiskers. "Fine. If you move one muscle past the border..." the white tom snapped his jaws and then padded out of the den, twitching his tail for Cedarpaw to follow.

Blackstar leaped on a hazel branch overhanging the camp and yowled, "Oakfur, Smokefoot, Toadfoot, please come speak with me in my den. Pinenose, guard the ThunderClan apprentice."

Blackstar slipped into his den and the dark brown tom, a small brown tom, and a black tom slipped after him. Cedarpaw sat down in the back of camp and began to groom his pelt as a black she-cat guarded him.

"So who are you exactly to come into our camp?" Pinenose growled, eyes flashing.

"I'm Cedarpaw," the apprentice replied. "I just wanted to speak with your leader. They're discussing what I have asked."

"Oh really? And what have you asked?" Pinenose queried, eyes flashing.

"If Blackstar wants to tell you that, he will, but I'm not going to," Cedarpaw replied and turned his head away to continue to groom his pelt.

That's when he noticed the black and white apprentice watching him, peering from what Cedarpaw believed must be the apprentices' den. Cedarpaw turned his gaze on her and she quickly looked away at an unkempt gray and white apprentice. The two began to talk and Cedarpaw continued to groom his pelt.

"Ferretclaw, Droppaw, Starlingwing and Mudpaw, please take out dawn patrol. Scorchfur shall lead," Rowanclaw ordered, and a group of cats led by a dark gray tom exited the camp, whiskers quivering.

"Raggedpaw, you're overreacting," Cedarpaw heard the black and white apprentice meow to the gray and white one.

Raggedpaw shook his head and meowed, "It might be a bad omen."

"It?" the she-cat looked annoyed. "That's a he, not an it."

Cedarpaw instantly knew they were talking about him and he turned his gaze across the clearing to see a few kittens poking their heads out from the nursery. A dark ginger kitten bounded out with a tortoiseshell following and Rowanclaw padded over to them, purring.

Cedarpaw watched as the deputy nuzzled his kittens warmly before padding toward the leader's den to join Blackstar's conversation.

Cedarpaw waited impatiently, watching the ShadowClan cats and waiting for him to be called. Eventually, his name was called and Cedarpaw padded into the leader's den.

Blackstar and his warriors were crowded in there, and Cedarpaw asked, "Yes?"

Blackstar replied, "You may become one of our apprentices on one condition. Will you take it?"

"Yes! I don't care what the condition is! Just let me be a part of your Clan!" Cedarpaw squeaked excitedly.

Blackstar gave a nod to Toadfoot and the dark brown warrior created a scar from his forehead to the back of his head and then to his belly. Cedarpaw let out a screech and staggered out of the den. He panted in the center of camp and looked up as Blackstar leaped upon the hazel branch and called the Clan together.

Blackstar yowled, "From this moment forward, this apprentice shall be known as Scarpaw. Scarpaw, your mentor shall be Toadfoot."

Scarpaw stared in shock at the ShadowClan leader, and listened as his new name was chanted, "Scarpaw! Scarpaw! Scarpaw!"

Blackstar flicked his tail to the black and white she-cat and Raggedpaw. "Nettlepaw, Raggedpaw, get him a nest."

The two nodded and bounded from the camp. Blackstar called out, "The Gathering is tomorrow night. Everyone be calm about the accusation of prey-stealing from RiverClan. I'm certain they will mention it, and when they do, we must be prepared."

Blackstar leaped from the hazel branch dismissively and slipped into his den.

When Raggedpaw and Nettlepaw returned, they led Scarpaw into the apprentices' den and curled up in his nest, not caring that the medicine cat was hovering over him intently to heal his scar.

**Me: I want 10 reviews for when I make Chapter 9, please. If you want Chapter 9 out, plesae review! After that, you don't ahve to review for your next chapter, but I would love it if you did! :D**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Hollowpaw pressed through the tunnel, her whiskers brushing against the walls to guide her. The tortoiseshell clambered onward, remembering all those days where she closed her eyes to see what it was like to be Jayfeather; only blackness. She was also challenged to do that by Cedarkit, as well.

Hollowpaw saw moonlight washing into the tunnel up ahead and spotted the incline. Hollowpaw clambered upward and soon found herself on the open moor, staring at a clump of catmint. When Hollowpaw was born, there was a spread of whitecough, the last of it from winter. Jayfeather had used this catmint on the cats to make them feel better.

Hollowpaw bounded across the moor, her paws landing upon the tough grass that covered the place. Hollowpaw made her way to the camp, spotting Crowfeather and a black she-cat sitting at the entrance for guard.

"Hey, Crowfeather, look out," the she-cat hissed and Crowfeather looked up only to be slapped in the face. The she-cat turned her head away with a dissatisfied growl while Crowfeather lashed his tail furiously.

Hollowpaw padded up to the two cats and the she-cat bristled. "ThunderClan!" she spat, eyes narrowing in fury.

Crowfeather put his tail in front of the she-cat and hissed, "Calm down, Nightcloud." He turned his gaze on Hollowpaw and asked, "What do you want and what are you doing on our territory?"

"I want to speak with Onestar," Hollowpaw told him, remembering from Sandstorm's stories what the WindClan leader's name was.

Crowfeather glanced about. "Did you bring anyone else with you?"

"No," Hollowpaw replied firmly, gaze confident in her words.

Crowfeather gave a small nod and led the apprentice inside. The cats padded into the WindClan camp and a brown tabby tom appeared from the leader's den. "Yes?" he asked.

Hollowpaw walked up to him and asked, "I am Hollowpaw of ThunderClan. Would you let me join your Clan?"

Onestar gave one sniff and growled, "How do I know you're not spying on ThunderClan?"

"I'm not," Hollowpaw replied, "I'll take your consequences."

"Your mentor will be near you at all times. Plus, you must prove yourself before you can become a full warrior."

Hollowpaw smiled. "Sounds easy enough."

Onestar shrugged and leaped up and yowled to his Clan for them to gather. When the cats had, Onestar called out, "From this moment forward, this apprentice shall be Hollowpaw of WindClan. Every cat will respect her, but she must be followed at all times. Her mentor shall be Heathertail."

Hollowpaw looked over to see a brown tabby shecat making her way toward her. "I'm Heathertail," the she-cat whispered as she touched noses with Hollowpaw.

The tortoiseshell smiled and replied, "I'm Hollowpaw, though you already knew that. Nice to meet you, Heathertail."

"Nice to meet you, too," Heathertail replied, eyes flickering.

Heathertail's eyes reminded Hollowpaw of the underground river where Hollyleaf and Fallen Leaves had lived. Hollowpaw wondered if Heathertail's eyes had ever reflected that river which flowed so swiftly past her paws.

"You should get some rest for tomorrow," Heathertail told the apprentice. Hollowpaw gave a nod and slipped into the apprentices' den. She curled up on the bare earth; her nest hadn't been made yet.

Hollowpaw stared off into the distance, wondering how Adderpaw was doing in ThunderClan, and if her other littermetes had been accepted into their Clans. Hollowpaw closed her eyes and felt sleep take over until finally, she was no longer conscious.

* * *

"Have you seen Hollowpaw?" Hollowpaw jerked awake as a familiar scent flooded her nostrils.

_Berrynose! How did he find me? _Hollowpaw looked over at the other apprentices, who were crowded at the entrance, trying to watch what was going on in the clearing.

Onestar's calm voice replied, "I don't know where those kittens are, Berrynose. I'm afraid you're just going to have to look elsewhere."

Hollowpaw could sense her father's disappointment as she heard his paw steps leading out of camp. Hollowpaw slipped past the other apprentices over to Onestar and asked, "Why did you tell him you don't know where his kittens are?"

"I know not where his kittens are," Onestar told her. "You are no longer his kitten. You have decided to change your inheritage to WindClan, and we are your family now." Onestar flicked his tail to Heathertail. "She's going to take you out to find materials for your nest."

Hollowpaw gave a nod, understanding what Onestar had said. The tortoiseshell padded over to Heathertail and fell into step with her as they exited camp. "Tonight's the Gathering, you know," Heathertail told her. "You'll be able to talk with your father and console him then."

Hollowpaw nodded and bounded after the brown tabby over to a clump of heather. Hollowpaw gave a big sniff and then snipped a clump with her teeth and grasped it in her jaws.

Heathertail gave a nod. "Sorry, we don't have very much moss around here. We have some by the stream if you would like to have some."

Hollowpaw meowed through her mouthful of heather, "I would like that, Heathertail." Heathertail waved her tail for the apprentice to follow her and bounded across WindClan territory.

The greenleaf sun bore into Hollowpaw's back as her paws sank deep into the lush soil. Hollowpaw felt free and alive, like she never had in ThunderClan. The tortoiseshell skidded to a halt at the stream which marked the ThunderClan border and Heathertail searched for moss.

"Over here!" Hollowpaw called, finding a clump. Heathertail padded over as Hollowpaw dropped her stalks of heather and clawed at the moss, dislodging it from a rock and placing it with her heather. Hollowpaw and Heathertail divided the materials and then began to head back to camp.

"Hollowpaw? Is that you?" a cat called from across the stream and the tortoiseshell paused to look over her shoulder and see Sandstorm

"Sandstor-" Hollowpaw began.

Heathertail cut her off, "Sandstorm. It is nice to see you again."

Sandstorm dipped her head, her silver-flecked muzzle then raised again and she questioned the brown tabby, "What are you doing with our apprentice?"

"She's not your apprentice," Heathertail replied, eyes flickering with a sense of stubbornness. She turned her back on the pale ginger elder and whispered to Hollowpaw, "Quick, let's go."

Hollowpaw quickly hurried after Heathertail, heart plummeting at the thought of Sandstorm staring after her with betrayal in her eyes. Hollowpaw raced after Heathertail, plunging through the moor and clambering down to the camp, where she entered the apprentices' den and began to make the heather and moss into a nice, comfy nest.

Heathertail, meanwhile, padded over to Onestar and Hollowpaw could hear the two talking as she worked on her nest with careful movements.

"Hi, Hollowpaw," a very pale gray and white she-cat meowed as she entered the apprentices' den.

"Hi," Hollowpaw replied, bewildered of the apprentice's name.

The she-cat dipped her head and meowed, "I'm Leappaw. That's my sister, Shadowpaw, over there," Leappaw waved her tail to a black she-cat.

"We hope you are very welcome here," Shadowpaw meowed as she neared the cats. She dipped her head and sat down in her nest, grooming her paws. "You're coming to the Gathering with us," she told the new apprentice between licks.

"I heard," Hollowpaw replied, trying to stay calm, though excitement tingled in her pelt at the thought of her first Gathering.

Leappaw purred, "Onestar will have to announce your arrival in the Clan."

Hollowpaw gave another nod. "I hope it'll be great!"

"It will be," Shadowpaw told her.

The tortoiseshell she-cat settled down in her nest, excited at the aspect of meeting other cats in ShadowClan and RiverClan.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Thrushpaw! Thrushpaw!" RiverClan cats all around the new apprentice cheered. Warmth filled Thrushpaw from ears to tail-tip at Mistystar, who had not questioned her very much. Thrushpaw turned to touch noses with her new mentor, Reedwhisker.

It had taken Thrushpaw _moons _to get out of those tunnels so that it was already sunhigh the next day when she came out. Thrushpaw had kept on hearing water flowing when she had been in there, which scared her because she was afraid that at some point she would have to swim when she didn't know how.

Thrushpaw had been lucky, and there hadn't been any real trouble. Now, she stood in the RiverClan camp clearing, exhausted from her long tread through those terrifying tunnels.

"You should get some rest," Reedwhisker told her, noticing the exhausted look in her eyes.

Thrushpaw nodded and slipped into the apprentices' den, slipping onto the cold hard ground with no regard for the other apprentices; her mind was too befuddled.

It took heartbeats before Thrushpaw was asleep in her new den.

* * *

"Thrushpaw, wake up!" a cat hissed quietly. Thrushpaw raised her head groggily to see another apprentice standing over her.

The sturdy brown tabby tom nudged her to her paws and led her out of the den into the crisp night air, so much different from her dry, hot brother. Thrushpaw thrusted her way across the clearing with the apprentice at her side and found a group of cats crowded around Mistystar. When the leader noticed hte apprentices, she called, "Let's go!"

Mistystar bounded out of camp, leading her large patrol through the territory. Thrushpaw lumbered after her, half-wishing that the Gathering wasn't that night. When the cats reached the tree-bridge Sandstorm had often told Thrushpaw and her littermates about, Thrushpaw couldn't help but have a surge of excitement awaken her from her exhaustion.

Thrushpaw watched as the other cats clambered onto the tree-bridge, and suddenly the scent of WindClan fell laden over her nostrils. Thrushpaw looked over to see the silhouettes of many cats falling into step with one another toward the bridge. Thrushpaw felt a nudge and the sturdy brown tabby whispered, "Your turn."

Thrushpaw nervously hopped onto the tree-bridge, walking across it. The tendrils of branches scratched at her pelt, and Thrushpaw struggled to weave her way through. The apprentice's claws stretched out, sinking into the bark when it moved as the apprentice behind her leaped up as well.

Thrushpaw scrabbled at the slippery bark, struggling to make her way through. There were murmurs of the other cats behind her and finally, one of the RiverClan warriors growled, "Get a move on, Thrushpaw!"

Thrushpaw hurried faster, and the sturdy brown tabby made certain she didn't fall. Feeling slightly reassured by this, Thrushpaw went faster, scrambling through the branches. The water stared up at her coldly as she came over it, and her fear returned. However, before she knew it, Thrushpaw was across the tree-bridge and leaping onto safe, solid ground.

The pebbles clicked under Thrushpaw's paws as she made her way toward the array of bushes up ahead.

"I didn't get to properly introduce myself," her fellow apprentice meowed. "I'm Podpaw."

"Hi, Podpaw," Thrushpaw replied, feeling sort of nervous even though she knew she could trust him. Thrushpaw padded over to the bush and paused, staring at it. "Do we... do we cross?"

"Yes," Podpaw told her, and disappeared into the bush. Thrushpaw hesitated, the scent of WindClan growing stronger, and then she leaped into the bush and found cats everywhere. RiverClan was big, but ShadowClan, which had already arrived, was big, too. WindClan followed the RiverClan cats into the clearing, and Thrushpaw stared up at the Great Oak that towered so high above her.

Thrushpaw bounded forward, trying to get closer, but another cat held her back. Thrushpaw whipped around, opening her jaws to snarl something, but recognized Cedarpaw looking at her.

Joy filled Thrushpaw and she pressed against her littermate with happiness. WindClan and ThunderClan quickly entered the camp and sat down. Thrushpaw edged slightly away from ThunderClan in fear that a cat would see and recognize her.

The four leaders leaped up onto the Great Oak and Thrushpaw watched them in awe.

"Let the Gathering begin!" they yowled together, voices joining together as one.

Blackstar nodded for Bramblestar to go first, as well as the other two leaders, and the ThunderClan leader yowled, "We have three new warriors, Amberwhisker, Snowclaw, and Dewtail."

"Amberwhisker! Snowclaw! Dewtail!" Hollowpaw joined the chant with the rest of the cats at the Gathering.

"Dovewing has also given birth to three kittens, Rainkit, Sootkit, and Flowerkit," Bramblestar announced.

"Rainkit! Sootkit! Flowerkit!" Hollowpaw chanted with the rest of the cats. Bumblestripe raised his chin high, looking proud.

Bramblestar frowned and called, "We are missing three of our apprentices, we regret to say, Hollowpaw, Cedarpaw, and Thrushpaw."

No cat spoke, uncertain of how to respond. Bramblestar gave a nod to Mistystar, who stepped forward and meowed, "Bramblestar, we have one of your apprentices in our Clan."

"You do?" Bramblestar's ears flicked forward attentatively, waiting for Mistystar to continue.

"Yes," Mistystar replied, "Thrushpaw is here with us, but she has joined us as our new apprentice. Thrushpaw of RiverClan, please stand!"

Thrushpaw nervously and hesitantly stood, holding her chin high. The ThunderClan cats remained silent while the others chanted her name.

Bramblestar gave Thrushpaw a long look and Mistystar called out, "The prey is running well in RiverClan. Our apprentices are doing well as Podpaw even chased away a ShadowClan apprentice trespassing on our territory."

"ShadowClan had no way of knowing. We were searching for Droppaw the whole time," Blackstar informed the she-cat.

Mistystar flicked her tail and replied, "Control your apprentices Blackstar." The gray she-cat sat back down, giving a nod to Onestar for the tom to speak.

Onestar stood on his branch and called out, "We have a new apprentice, Hollowpaw!"

"Hollowpaw! Hollowpaw!" Thrushpaw chanted with the others and noticed her sister stand up and raise her head high.

"I believe that is our apprentice," Bramblestar growled to Onestar. "You told Berrynose Hollowpaw wasn't with you."

"She's not. Hollowpaw of WindClan is," Onestar growled, and turned his back on the ThunderClan leader, yowling, "Swallowtail has given birth to one kit; Stormkit."

"Stormkit! Stormkit!" the cats yowled and a dark tabby WindClan tom raised his head high.

_He must be the father, _Thrushpaw thought as she watched the tabby.

Onestar sat back down and Blackstar stood, yowling, "We have a new apprentice as well; Scarpaw!"

"Scarpaw?" Thrushpaw gasped, turning on her brother as he stood with chin held high. She then noticed the long scar from his forehead to his belly and winced as the other cats chanted hsi new name.

Bramblestar seemed thorougly angered now and leaped to his paws, yowling at Blackstar, "You can not do this to my apprentices! I will take them back immediately!"

"Scarpaw is not your apprentice," Blackstar hissed. "He is a ShadowClan cat now, through and through. Don't deny it."

Bramblestar was furious. He spat, "Don't expect peace from ThunderClan until we get our apprentices back!" Bramblestar leaped from his branch onto the ground and called for ThunderClan to come. "This Gatheirng is over," he hissed over his shoulder and raced towrad the tree-birdge.

"Bye, Thrushpaw, Scarpaw," Adderpaw whispered as he bounded past.

"Bye!" Thrushapaw and Scarpaw called together.

A long silence fell over the cats in the clearing until Blackstar meowed, "ShadowClan! Let's go."

The big white tom leaped from his branch and began to lead his Clan off.

"Bye, Scarpaw," Thrushpaw whispered to her brother,wishing she could say more as she watched him follow his new leader.

"Bye, Thrushpaw," he whispered over his shoulder and bounded after his Clanmates. Mistystar leaped from her branch with Onestar close behind and Thrushpaw didn't even say goodbye to Hollowpaw as she slipped from the clearing.

Thrushpaw leaped up onto the tree-bridge and scrabbled across it.

Thrushpaw walked at Podpaw's side, sad that her brother's new name appeared so cruel. Yet, she understood the reason for it. If Scarpaw wanted his old name back, he would have to return to ThunderClan. It was a loyalty test.

Thrushpaw pushed through into RiverClan territory, following her Clanmates back to the camp. Moonlight dappled her pelt from the full moon shining above their heads. Thrushpaw slipped into the apprentices' den and laid down, listening to a pale brown tabby she-cat meow to Podpaw, "What happened?"

"It was pretty bad," Podpaw explained. "Bramblestar got mad at the other Clans because apparently Thrushpaw wasn't the only one who joined a new Clan from ThunderClan."

"Is ThunderClan really so bad that other apprentices would join other Clans?" the she-cat asked.

"Who really knows? Only few know," Podpaw told the she-cat.

The she-cat nodded and glanced at Podpaw. "Let's just get to sleep," she murmured, and curled up.

"Good night, Curlpaw," Podpaw bid her and curled up beside his sister.

Thrushpaw laid down on the cold hard ground and then looked over at one of the other apprentices. "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"No," the ginger and white apprentice growled and turned his back on her to lay beside his friend.

Thrushpaw frowned and Podpaw called, "You can sleep with us, tonight, Thrushpaw."

Thrushpaw smiled and padded over to the sturdy brown tom. "Thanks," she whispered, and curled up at his side.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The cream tabby bounded from the apprentices' den. Moonlight splattered Scarpaw's pelt as he slipped around the camp to a small hole he had been working on for a few days. Scarpaw slipped through the hole and escaped the camp, heading for ThunderClan. After a little bit, Scarpaw turned abruptly and found the gaping tunnel staring up at him.

Scarpaw slipped into the hole and darted down the slope. The apprentice raced as fast as he could so he could escape the darkness. After a long while, Scarpaw found his way to a moonlight-washed clearing with a river flowing through it. Scarpaw sat on a rock and stared at the river flowing ever so swiftly.

Scarpaw licked his paw, watching moonlight filter from the hole onto the river with stars speckling its ever-moving surface. Scarpaw closed his eyes, the feeling of confinement was rapidly dissipating as cold, crisp night air flowed through his fur. Scarpaw laid down on the rock and put his head on his paws, staring in silence at the broken surface of water.

Sounds of movement filled Scarpaw's ears and he hid behind a rock, hoping he wouldn't be spotted. Suddenly, a light brown tabby she-cat from WindClan padded into the clearing, her heather blue gaze on the ground that met her paws. The river almost seemed to grow more excited, lapping up at the banks that surrounded it as though it could touch her.

The she-cat looked up and waited in silence. The dripping of water and the sound of the river moving swiftly filled Scarpaw's ears as he hid.

Out of the shadows, a black tom stepped out, and Scarpaw recognized him from his dreams.

"Heathertail," the black tom greeted her and she looked at him, ears pricking.

"Breezepelt! Why are you here?" she gasped, eyes wide in surprise at the sight of the tom.

Breezepelt sat down and curled his tail around his paws. "I thought I might see you," he purred.

Heathertail's eyes flickered with doubt. "You shouldn't be here," she whispered, standing and stepping back slowly.

"Don't you see, Heathertail? This is our chance to make everything right," the black tom persuaded.

Heathertail shook her head. "Everything is right."

"What about ThunderClan?" Breezepelt asked, eyes piercing. "Don't you want to get revenge on them?" he paused before meowing, "Don't you want to show Lionblaze who's boss?"

_Lionblaze? _Scarpaw's eyes widened.

"Breezepelt, this is wrong," Heathertail meowed, and stepped away from the cat.

A strange scent flooded Scarpaw and he recognized after a long moment that of Fallen Leaves. "They have started coming here," the ginger and white tom whispered, his pelt brushing against Scarpaw's though he could not see him.

Scarpaw gave a slow nod and watched the cats converse. Their voices were too low now for him to hear.

"Then leave!" Breezepelt hissed, his voice rising. "Go, now, leave me!"

Heathertail flattened her ears, turned her back on the black tom, and raced from the clearing, disappearing from sight.

"You did the right thing," a white she-cat murmured as she slipped from the shadows to join Breezepelt. Her pelt was ragged, yet she smelled vaguely of RiverClan.

Breezepelt nodded, gaze hardening, and he turned around. "Hollowflight!"

A dark brown tabby padded from the shadows and asked, "Yes?"

"I need you to check around to see if anyone's around," Breezepelt ordered and Hollowflight nodded before sliding about, searching the rocks.

Scarpaw glanced side to side, trying to find a way out. He turned around, ready to make a break for the tunnel, but a cat pummeled into him, pinning him to the ground.

Scarpaw hissed and struggled against the cat's grip, trying to escape. "Think you could run, eh?" Breezepelt's hot breath stirred Scarpaw's ear fur as he spoke.

Scarpaw wriggled against the tom's grip. "Let me go!" he hissed.

"He's just a kit!" a she-cat smelling vaguely of RiverClan hissed, her dark gray fur rising.

"Shut up," a tortoiseshell she-cat with a big white mark on her forehead growled. "Who cares? We can show ThunderClan what we're made of."

"No," meowed a cat, and Scarpaw did not recognize the scent nor the voice. "We could use him. Kit, return in a half moon. We will speak with you then. Breezepelt, let him go."

Reluctantly, Breezepelt released the ShadowClan apprentice, and Scarpaw raced for the exit and to the ShadowClan tunnel, just as a white she-cat leaped in front of him. "Not yet!" she hissed, her unsheathed claws scraping the ground lightly.

Scarpaw backed away slowly, straight into the dark gray she-cat who had spoken before, trying to defend him. He looked up, fur rising in terror, and her glittering eyes narrowed. The white she-cat, who also smelled somewhat of RiverClan, bared her teeth. Her curved claws glinted as she walked slowly toward Scarpaw. "Looks like you're going to have more scars after us..."

The she-cat lunged forward.

* * *

Hollyleaf flattened her ears as she heard the apprentice's screams of pain; there was nothing either her or Fallen Leaves could do to help, as this was a part of his destiny- they could not interfere.

* * *

Long after, Scarpaw laid still, moonlight bathing his fur, and though full of light, it was not warm but cold. The apprentice shivered, blood seeping down his sides and tears streaking his face. Scarpaw hurt all over, his pain ever-increased.

Soon, Fallen Leaves' scent wreathed about the tabby and helped him up. "You must return to ShadowClan," the tom cat whispered and led Scarpaw out.

Scarpaw felt warmth toward the spirit as he limped out and found moonlight cascading onto his paws. "Leave now, and show your Clan great strength," the ginger and white cat whispered and Scarpaw nodded slowly. He limped on out of the tunnels, alone now, and made his way for ShadowClan.

"Scarpaw!" Toadfoot gasped, guarding next to Applefur in the night. "Cats have been looking everywhere for you! What happened?"

"I got attacked by rogues," Scarpaw explained, and knew it was the truth. He forced back a shudder as he thought of the gleamingi eyes of that white she-cat- Icewing he believed her name was- as she ripped at his pelt.

Applefur nodded and let out a yowl, making Skywalker dart out from his den and assist Scarpaw. The dark gray tabby set Scarpaw down in his nest and began to work on his wounds hurriedly.

"Where have you been?" a cat growled and Scarpaw's gaze quickly turned to look upon the pale face of Blackstar. The white tom's huge black paws twitched in anger. "ShadowClan thought you had returned to ThunderClan."

"What do you mean?" Scarpaw asked slowly, fear curling up his spine as he thought of what that may mean for ThunderClan.

Blackstar looked like he would roll his eyes, but he was too profesional for that.. "Rowanclaw's already out there with a few cats heading for ThunderClan."

Scarpaw scowled. He didn't reply, knowing he'd probably only cause more trouble that way. Blackstar repeated angrily, "Where have you been?"

"I was wondering in some tunnels I found," Scarpaw confessed. "There were some rogues inside, talking about something. I really didn't catch it before they found me and attacked."

Blackstar gazed at him suspiciously but nodded, regaining himself. "Take care of him," he ordered of Skywalker, who dipped his head and began to work. Blackstar turned around and walked out, vanishing from the sight of the cream tabby.

"Get some rest, Scarpaw. It is best for you," Skywalker told the apprentice and Scarpaw nodded slowly and rested his head on his paws.

Exhaustion fell like a deadweight on Scarpaw and soon he found himself fast asleep due to its pressure.


End file.
